Kitty
' Kitties' are a tamable Mob that come in a range of colors. They are most commonly found in Plains Biomes. Kitties will attack Mobs that are smaller than them, such as Birds and Mice, but will some times attack larger mobs such as bears or tigers. Kitties cannot swim and will drown in pools of water. WARNING: Side effects of owning could be losing hearts and having the kitty bat at you. Taming To tame a Kitty, drop a Cooked Fish near it and step away until the Kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the Kitty eats the Cooked Fish, right-click on the Kitty with a Medallion. You will then be able to name the''' Kitty. Kitties require a few items in order to keep them, including a Kitty Bed, a Litter Box, and Pet Food. There are also optional items that can be used, such as a Wool Ball. Tamed Kitties will drop their Medallion upon death. Behavior Kitties will attack the player if you attack them. Once tamed, they will become annoyed if they don't find a Litter Box or a Kitty Bed that has been filled with Pet Food or Milk, or if you attack them. Once the Kitty is annoyed, it will chase the player and claw at him/her, occasionally causing damage. After a while, or once you've given the Kitty what it wants, the Kitty's temper will improve. A Kitty will follow you if you have a Wool Ball in your hand. In addition to waiting, a Kitty's moods can be improved by providing it with a Wool Ball. Simply right-click on the Kitty with the Wool Ball in hand. Kitties will display emoticons to give you clues as to what they're thinking. You can turn emoticons off using the in-game mod menu. The tree emoticon means the Kitty wants to climb a tree. Kitties get stuck once they climb trees and need your help to get back down (I recommend ignoring this, as getting them down is quite annoying). Medallion The Medallion is used to tame the Kitty after you've fed it a Cooked Fish. It can also be used to rename them. Kitty Bed Kitty Beds are used for the Kitty to sleep in and for it to eat at. By using different color Wool in the recipe, you can create different coloured Kitty Beds. You can also use dyes on existing Kitty Beds to change their color. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with Pet Food or a Bucket of Milk, you can fill the food bowl so that your Kitty can eat. Other than sleeping, Kitty Beds can also be used for the breeding of Kitties. You can return a Kitty Bed to your inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. Litter Box Kitties use Litter Boxes after they eat. Litter Boxes are crafted by surrounding a block of Sand with Wooden Planks. Once used, the Litter Box will have little black dots in it. In order to clean out the Litter Box, you need to right-click on it with a Sand block. Zombies and Skeletons are attracted to Litter Boxes that haven't been cleaned out, so it is advised that you keep your Litter Box clean. You can return the Litter Box to your inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. Pet Food Pet Food is created by combining a Raw Fish and a Raw Porkchop in your Crafting Area. This will create four Pet Food. When your Kitty asks for food, right-click on a Kitty Bed and it will fill the bowl that is attached to it. Kitties can also be fed Milk. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with a Bucket of Milk, you will fill the food bowl with Milk, and this will also satisfy the Kitty's hunger. Picking Up a Cat You can pick up a Kitty '''in three different ways: If the Kitty is a kitten, it will ride on top of your head. If the Kitty is an adult, it will go on the player's shoulders. If you pick up a Kitty while holding a Rope, you will carry it by its legs. Kitties don't like to be carried by a Rope and will be very annoyed once you drop them. Wool Ball A Wool Ball is created by putting four String in a diamond shape. If you give a Kitty a Wool Ball, it will play with it for a while by chasing it and pushing it around, until it gets bored. Kittens will not only chase Wool Balls, but other items as well (see below). Breeding You can breed Kitties by feeding them Cake. Once you have given a Kitty Cake, the Kitty will look for another Kitty that is also in the mood (given Cake). After a while one of them will become pregnant and will need to find a Kitty Bed. After a short while in the Kitty Bed, the Kitty will give birth to 1-3 Kittens. The mother kitty will eat 1-2 bowls of food during pregnancy. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any item (not only Wool Balls), will play with the player and will chase their mother. If a Kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Category:Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs